


Budapest

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Budapest, Clint Barton Made a Different Call, F/M, Vaginal Sex, What Happened in Budapest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Clint Barton hat den Auftrag bekommen nach Budapest zu fliegen, um die "KGB"-Agentin Natalia Alianovna Romanova zu töten, doch was geschieht, wenn sie zum ersten Mal auf den zugeschneiten Straßen Budapests aufeinander treffen? Und wie werden die Entscheidungen, die er trifft nicht nur sein, sondern auch ihr, Schicksal beeinflussen?





	1. Blutspritzer im Schnee

Die eisige Nachtluft weht durch die Straßen von Budapest und bringt den jungen Agenten zum Frösteln. Schon seit Stunden hockt er auf dem Dach irgendeiner Wohnung hier in der Stadt und wartet darauf sein Ziel zu töten, um sich dann endlich einen heißen Kaffee vom Stand an der Ecke holen, bevor er zurück nach New York fliegt. Er haucht seine Hände an und reibt sie schnell aneinander, um sich wenigstens leicht aufzuwärmen. Mit den Augen verfolgt er die Menschen auf der Straße immer weiter wie ein Adler seine Beute, da geschieht etwas, woran er schon gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Eine junge Frau setze sich just in diesem Moment auf die Bank auf der anderen Straßenseite fallen. In behandschuhten Händen hält sie einen Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit darin, die er von seinem Platz aus nicht erkennen kann. Ihre langen, roten Locken hat sie unter einer schlichten Wollmütze, die sie bis über die Ohren gezogen hat, teilweise verborgen. Sie ist in einen, der eisigen Jahreszeit angemessenen, Mantel gehüllt, unter dem sie eine Jeans mit einem Oberteil trägt, das er nicht erkennen kann, da sie ihre Jacke bis oben zugeknöpft hat. Zu seiner Verwunderung wirkt sie im ersten Augenblick ganz und gar nicht wie eine feindliche Spionin, die auf den Befehl hin jeden umbringt, der ihre Agentur hintergeht, sondern eher wie eine normale Russin, die sich für einen Urlaub in Ungarn entschieden hat. Er lässt seinen Blick jedoch weiter über sie schweifen und erblickt die Waffe, die in ihrem Stiefel zu stecken scheint.

Obwohl ihn normalerweise das Wissen, dass sie seine Gegnerin ist, davon abhalten seine Waffen zu senken, doch bei ihr ist es ganz anders. Sie wirkt gar nicht kalt und brutal, sondern einfach nur wie eine Frau, die gerade von der Arbeit gekommen ist und ihren Feierabend nun mit einem gemütlichen Winterspaziergang einläutet.  
Als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit allerdings erhebt und zum nächsten Mülleimer schlendert, um ihren mittlerweile leeren Becher wegzuwerfen, schleicht er weiter über das Dach, um sie weiter im Blick behalten zu können. Irgendwie beeindruckt sie ihn. Im weißen, kalten Schnee wirkt sie wie eine Tänzerin, die mit eleganten Bewegungen umher tänzelt und mit dem schönen Bild, das sie bietet, den Schnee tauen lässt.

Sie biegt um eine Ecke und läuft geradewegs in eine dunkle, enge Gasse hinein. Das ist seine Chance! Er nimmt einen seiner Aufsätze für den Pfeil, der dafür sorgen wird, dass er sich nicht beide Beine bricht, macht ihn auf dem Dach fest und springt dann vom Dach hinunter genau auf sie drauf. Der Aufsatz gräbt sich fest in die Dachpfannen und hält so das Seil fest, mit dem er sich nun sanft auf die Straße hinab seilt.

Die Spionin stürzt zu Boden, als er sich auf sie stürzt. Mit einem Fuß tritt er sie fest in die Magengrube, bevor er das Seil loslässt. Sie keucht erschrocken auf und stutzt für einige Sekunden, während ihre Hände zu der Stelle wandern, an der er sie getroffen hat.  
Dann scheint sie sich allerdings wieder beruhigt zu haben und hebt den Kopf. Ihre Augen scheinen vor Wut zu leuchten und eher er sich’s versieht, zischt ein Messer an ihm vorbei. Das harte Metall glänzt, als das Licht auf ihn fällt und Clint wird bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er hätte diese gefährliche Frau sofort umbringen sollen, als sie sich auf der Straße hat blicken lassen.

Instinktiv zückt er seinen Bogen und spannt einen Pfeil ein, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel. Er richtet die Waffe auf sie, bevor sie ein weiteres Messer ziehen kann und lässt die Sehne los. Der Pfeil braust mit voller Wucht auf sie zu, doch kurz vor ihrem Herzen fängt sie ihn einfach nur entspannt auf und wirft ihm zu ihm zurück.  
Sein Herz schlägt fest gegen seinen Brustkorb. Sie muss wirklich ein erstklassiges Training genossen haben. Die kalte Luft in seinen Lungen lässt seinen Verstand wieder aufklaren und veranlasst ihn dazu mehrere Geschosse folgen zu lassen. Überrumpelt von seiner plötzlichen Stärke weicht sie zurück und muss immer wieder Schläge und Tritte von seiner Seite einstecken.

Aus irgendeinem Grund versucht er sie aber nicht zu treffen, sondern schießt immer wieder links und rechts neben ihm. Mit einem Pfeil, den er dann doch auf ihren Oberschenkel schießt, bringt er sie zu Fall.

Den rechten Fuß stellt er so auf ihren rechten Oberarm, dass sie nicht im Stand ist ihn weg zu bewegen, und drückt ein Knie auf ihren linken Unterarm. Die Art wie sie sich unter ihm bewegt lässt ihn kurz erstarren. Selbst so wehrlos wirkt sie nach wie vor anmutig. Wie ein Panther. Schön und tödlich zu gleich.  
Ihre Augen wirken hart und kalt, doch das alles ist nur eine Maske. Dahinter befindet sich viel mehr. Eine Mischung aus Angst und der Akzeptanz ihres Todes, den er in wenigen Sekunden herbeiführen wird, doch da ist etwas, was ihm davor abhält einen Pfeil direkt durch ihr Herz zu schießen. Etwas, was ihn von innen heraus erwärmt und ihm gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut beschert.

Als er seine Stimme hebt, um etwas zu sagen, klingt sie leise und kratzig: “Ich will dich nicht umbringen, egal was du getan hast.“ Am liebsten würde er sich für diese Worte in den Hintern beißen, doch er lässt in diesem Moment seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Während er unsicher und gebrochen klingt, ist ihre Stimme stark und unerschrocken: “Warum nicht? Ein Agent sollte immer seine Aufträge ausführen.“ “Das weiß ich“, faucht er und versucht damit den Schmerz zu überdecken, den ihre Worte in seiner Seele verursachen. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen getroffen, der so erpicht darauf war endlich dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. “Warum handelst du dann nicht?“, fragt sie unerschrocken weiter und wirft ihn fast ganz aus der Bahn.

Kurz überlegt er, ob sein Handeln wirklich richtig ist, doch dann schaltet er seinen Kopf aus: “Ich möchte dir ein Gegenangebot machen.“ Beinahe erschreckt er sich, als er das neuerwachte Leuchten in ihren schönen, grünen Augen leuchten sieht: “Das nenne ich mal Luxus.“ Er beginnt sich langsam wirklich zu fragen, wie sie diese Situation mit so viel Humor nehmen kann? Wusste sie etwa schon, dass er sie nicht töten wird, als er sich abgeseilt hat?

“Komm mit zu S.H.I.E.L.D. und starte neu“, unterbreitet er ihr seinen Vorschlag schnell und leise: “Mach das wieder gut, was in deinem Leben falsch gelaufen ist. Ich bin sicher, dass du nicht so böse bist wie man immer erzählt. Niemand wird böse geboren.“ Er sieht zu, wie sie den Mund erst öffnet, um etwas, wahrscheinlich ziemlich spöttisches, zu sagen, diesen dann aber wieder schließt und einfach nur wortlos nickt. “Ist das ein ‘Ja‘?“, prüft er noch einmal ihre Antwort, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht ersticht, sobald er Druck von ihrem Armen fällt. Obwohl er sich selbst bei einem ‘Ja‘ von ihrer Seite da auch nicht sicher sein kann. Schließlich ist sie nicht nur eine Mörderin, sondern auch eine Frau, und er hat im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass man Kombinationen aus beidem nicht unbedingt blauäugig vertrauen sollte, aber was soll er sonst machen. “Ja“, antwortet sie, doch ihre Stimme hat ihre ganze Ausdrucksstärke verloren.

Genau in diesem Moment beginnt der Schnee wieder zu fallen und sich in ihrem roten Haar zu verfangen, als wäre es ein Zeichen, dass die Spritzer ihres Blutes im Schnee fast unkenntlich macht. Ein Zeichen von Hoffnung.


	2. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint bringt die verletzte Natalia ins Hotel. Sie besiegelt ihren Beschluss ein neues Leben zu beginnen und fängt sofort damit an.

Ihren rechten Arm hat sie fest um seine Schultern geschlungen, um ihr verletztes Bein nicht zu stark zu belasten, als er sich bemüht sie so gut es geht zu dem Hotel zu bringen, in dem er ein muffiges Zimmer bezogen hat.

Um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf die, von ihm verursachte, Wunde zu lenken, hatte er vorher die Spitze abgebrochen und dann auch das lange Ende, welches nicht durch ihr Fleisch gedrungen war, abgetrennt. Nun wirkte es mehr so als hätte sie nur einen kurze, schwarzen Stock im Bein, was zwar nicht weniger weh tut, dafür aber fast kein Aufsehen erregt. Außer man folgt der verräterischen Spur aus Blutstropfen im weißen Schnee, durch den wir stapfen müssen. Warum mussten sie auch ausgerechnet zu dieser Jahreszeit nach Europa kommen! Manche Leute mögen diese weiße Masse vielleicht romantisch finden, doch in dieser Situation findet er sie einfach nur anstrengend.  
“Wie lange hältst du es noch durch?“, fragt er sie einfühlsam und versucht möglichst leise zu sprechen. Nachdem sie zugestimmt hatte mit ihm ins Hotel und später auch nach New York zu kommen, hatte er sich wirklich schrecklich gefühlt, weil er sie absichtlich verletzt hatte.

Die Vorurteile, die er anfangs, dank Furys, nicht wirklich zutreffenden Einschätzungen zu ihrem Charakter, gegen sie hatte, sind verfolgen und er sieht nun, wer sie wirklich ist. Für viele mag sie vielleicht eine Mörderin und ein gefühlloser Roboter sein, doch für ihn ist sie jetzt schon viel mehr. Er sieht in ihr eine Frau, die einfach den falschen Start im Leben gehabt hat. Jedenfalls denkt er das. Um sie genauer einschätzen zu können, muss er sie erst besser kennenlernen und mehr über sie erfahren.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ist gar nicht so schlimm“, versucht sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er glaubt ihr kein Stück: “Ich komme mit Schmerzen klar. Das habe ich schließlich lange genug trainiert.“ Bei ihren Worten muss er schlucken. Wie schrecklich muss ihr bisheriges Leben wohl gewesen sein?

“Ich mach mir aber Sorgen“, erwidert er leicht geknickt: “Wir sind aber auch gleich da. Kann kümmern wir uns darum.“ Er nickt in die Richtung ihres Oberschenkels. Zerknirscht bemerkt er, dass das Blut sich bereits im Stoff ihrer Hose fest gesaugt hat. Automatisch geht er schneller und würde sie am liebsten tragen, um sie völlig zu entlasten. Wenn sie stolpern und den Gegenstand in ihrem Fleisch dadurch verschieben würde, könnte er es sich nie verzeihen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden sind sie, zu seiner Erleichterung, endlich bei dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Hotel angekommen und er wird von einer Welle der Hoffnung übermannt, die Schaumkronen zu schlagen scheint. “Wir sind da“, verkündet er und öffnet die Tür, damit die junge Frau es nicht erst versucht.

Sein breites Grinsen scheint sie anzustecken, sodass auch der Rotschopf ein kaum merkliches Lächeln zustande bringt. Scheinbar hat sie sich noch nicht vollkommen mit dem Gedanken angefreundet ihrem alten Leben den Rücken zu kehren oder Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die das KGB vielleicht aus ihrem Verrat ziehen könnte.

Im Hotel angekommen legt er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zieht sie nun etwas schneller mit sich, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen, doch sie bleibt einfach stehen: “Nicht so schnell, sonst fallen wir nur noch mehr auf. Das Geheimnis den Rennes ist, dass man nicht rennt, sondern entspannt läuft.“ Auf ihren Hinweis hin, läuft er langsamer und tatsächlich wenden die, die sie angestarrt haben, ihren Blick von ihnen ab. So wirken sie wirklich nur wie ein normales Paar, anstatt wie zwei Leute, die noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde versucht haben einander umzubringen.

Beim Aufzug angekommen, drückt er auf den Aufzugknopf, kann es aber nicht lassen seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er die Leute hinter sich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen kann.  
Ein Mann, der in einem billigen Sessel sitzt und eine Zeitung in den Händen hält, schaut ihnen, über den Rand des Papiers hinweg, ununterbrochen und undurchdringlich an. Aber erst das rechte, glasige Auge des Herren im Smoking jagt ihm wirklich einen Schauer über den Rücken. “Was ist los?“, fragt die Frau in seinen Armen. “Ach nichts“, schnell dreht er den Kopf wieder nach vorne und zieht sie mit sich in den Fahrstuhl.

Die Türen schließen sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam. Als sie endlich mit einem ‘Klong‘ zu gehen, will er seinen Arm von ihr lösen und sie stattdessen zu der Stange bringen, an der sie sich ebenfalls festhalten kann, doch sie legt ihre Hand auf seine und verschränkt ihre Finger vorsichtig in seinen: “Halt mich bitte weiter fest, äh…“ Ihm fällt sofort auf, dass sie seinen Namen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht kennt: “Clint, ich heiße Clint Barton! Schön dich kennenzulernen, Natalia.“ “Freut mich dich kennenzulernen“, erwidert sie mit einem Lächeln, das nun viel echter und sanfter ist als das, was sie den Menschen in der Lobby gerade gezeigt hat: “Aber bitte nenn mich nicht Natalia. Du hast gesagt, dass ich neu anfangen kann und deshalb will ich diesen Namen nie wieder hören.“ “Okay, wie willst du dann heißen?“, fragt er interessiert nach. “Keine Ahnung“, sie schließt kurz die Augen und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Als er ihre rosane Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen entdeckt, spürt er, wie es plötzlich in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln beginnt. Die Tatsache, dass sich in seiner Hose etwas regt, versucht er allerdings einfach zu ignorieren. “Ich hab’s“, nach einige Sekunden öffnet sie die Augen wieder und sieht ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn stark an ein Kind erinnert, an: “Nenn mich ab jetzt Natasha Romanoff, okay.“ “Natasha Romanoff“, er lässt sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen: “Das gefällt mir.“ “Ich habe aber noch eine letzte Bitte, äh … Clint“, sein Name aus ihrem Mund klingt für ihn völlig ungewohnt. “Ja?“ Sie atmet einmal tief durch: “Kann alles, was in Budapest passieren wird, auch wirklich in Budapest bleiben?“ Sofort nickt er: “Einverstanden, kein Wort zu irgendwem.“ “Danke, Clint“, sein plötzliches Zusammenzucken, als Natasha ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnt, überrascht ihn völlig. Warum reagiert er auf diese Berührung so sensibel?  
Es fällt ihm immer schwerer die Welle von Empfindungen, die ihn immer stärker zu übermannen versucht, je länger sie ihn berührt, zurückzuhalten. Zum Glück öffnen sich die Türen mit einem ‘Ping‘, sodass er sie unbedacht mit sich ziehen kann.

Er ist so unbedacht, dass sie beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße stolpert. Sofort verlangsamt er sein Tempo: “Tut mir leid, Nat.“ Bei dem Spitznamen hebt sie den Kopf und schenkt ihm dieses eine Lächeln, das man nur ein oder zweimal im Leben zu sehen kommt. Ein Lächeln, das bis zu ihren grünen Augen reicht und sie zum Strahlen bringt.


	3. Von Blut und Pfeilen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint überredet Natasha sich von ihm bei der Verarztung der Wunde helfen zu lassen.

Sobald er die Zimmertür aufgeschlossen hat, fröstelt er. Die Wände des Hotels waren nicht sonderlich dick und er hatte leider vergessen die Heizung anzustellen, die im Verhältnis zu den anderen Sachen im Haus, gut funktioniert. "Tut mir leid, dass das Zimmer so mies ist, aber ich wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen", er hilft ihr dabei den Raum zu betreten.

"Kein Problem", erwidert sie: "Mir geht es da oft nicht anders. Scheinbar habe ich das 'keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen' aber nicht so gut drauf wie du. Schließlich habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt." "Na ja, ich hab Stunden lang auf dem Dach darauf gewartet, dass du auftauchst." Sie kann ein Grinsen bei seinen Worten nicht verstecken.

"Wir sollten jetzt erst mal ins Bad gehen und uns um deine Wunde kümmern. Ich will nicht, dass es sich entzündet", gibt er vorsichtig zu Bedenken. "Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Es geht mir gut", erwidert Natasha. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und deutet mit der Hand auf die Sitzfläche: "Gut, dann setz dich." Sofort merkt er an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie selbst bezweifelt dazu imstande zu sein: "N-Na gut, kein Problem."

Feste hält sie sich an der Lehne des Sofas fest und versucht sich vorsichtig darauf sinken zu lassen, doch bevor ihr Gesäß sich in den Stoff hinein graben kann, zuckt sie zusammen als eine Welle des Schmerzes ihren ganzen Körper übermannt.

Schnell schiebt er seine Hände unter ihren Körper und hebt sie hoch, als er sieht wie der rote Fleck auf ihrem Oberschenkel sich vergrößert. Nun bereut Clint es sie darum gebeten zu haben und macht sich noch mehr Sorgen, während das Gefühl, dass das alles seine Schuld ist, wächst. Innerlich verflucht er sich für die Unbedachtheit, die er an den Tag legt.

Sanft trägt er sie in das kleine Badezimmer und lässt sie, trotzdem ihres starken Protests, vorsichtig in die Badewanne sinken. "Ich kümmere mich jetzt um das da", er deutet auf ihr Bein: "Keine Widerrede." Bockig verschränkt sie die Arme vor der Brust, doch diese Tatsache ignoriert der Brünette einfach.

Das Bad ist zwar mehr als spärlich eingerichtet, doch zu seiner Freude ist wenigstens ein Koffer voller Verbandszeug da. Er greift den Henkel und zieht das rote Köfferchen mit dem weißen Kreuz aus dem Regal unter dem Waschbecken. "Kannst du bitte deine Hose ausziehen? Dann fällt es mir leichter deine Wunde ...", beginnt er und versucht sich nicht umzudrehen. Ihre Reaktion will er nicht sehen, da sie seiner Bitte sicher mit Hass und Wut begegnen würde, obwohl er keine böse Absicht hat. Clint will ihm doch nur helfen!

Deshalb überrascht ihn ihre Antwort auch: "Na gut, aber bitte sei vorsichtig mit dem Desinfektionszeug. Davon bin ich wirklich kein sonderlich großer Fan." Überrascht dreht er sich zu ihr herum und starrt auf ihre hellen Beine. Er kann es kaum fassen, dass sie seiner Bitte ohne Wiederwort nachkommt.

Die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel bringt ihn allerdings wieder dazu sich zu konzentrieren. Als Erstes zieht er besagtes Desinfektionsmittel und einen weichen Lappen hervor. Er kann ihre Abneigung dagegen vollkommen nachvollziehen, doch trotzdem muss es gerade sein, denn schon nach einem kurzen Blick kann er sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Infektion nicht gerade niedrig ist.

Um ihr die Angst allerdings ein wenig zu nehmen, erklärt er ihr jeden Schritt einzeln: "Erst nehme ich ein bisschen Desinfektionsmittel, um die Verletzung zu säubern, dann ziehe ich den letzten Rest meines Pfeils raus und vernähe die Wunde. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, nehme ich noch einmal das Mittel und wische das Blut ab. Ist das okay?" Das 'ein bisschen' betont er besonders stark. Sie verdreht die Augen: "Ja, ist okay. Du brauchst mir nicht alles zu erklären. Schließlich bin ich kein kleines Kind." "Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beleidigen oder so", stammelt er, doch sie winkt nur ab: "Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Barton. Ich dachte, das macht man so." Clint schafft es sich zu einem Grinsen durchzuringen. Scheinbar hat sie sowas noch nie gemacht: "Ja, stimmt, so macht man das, aber das ist eine ernste Situation, also bleiben wir auch ernst, okay?" "Jap, wir sind beide super ernst", antwortet sie und bewegt ihr Beine vorsichtig in seine Richtung. "Danke", lächelt er und ist wirklich ziemlich froh, dass sie sich nicht gegen ihn sträubt: "Du weißt aber, dass meine Behandlung einen Besuch beim Arzt nicht ersetzt, richtig? Wenn wir im Helicarrier sind, solltest du am besten sofort zu einem der Ärzte gehen. Die haben es wirklich drauf dich in unter einer Stunde wieder zusammen zu flicken, egal wie schlimm es ist." "Wow, das ist definitiv eine Steigerung. Beim KGB hat man höchstens eine Schmerztablette und einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen, wenn man mal Glück hatte", schildert sie und versucht dabei zu grinsen, doch er kann sich denken, dass das kein Witz war.

Nachdem er seine Behandlung komplett vollzogen hat, ist ihre Wunde mit einem weißen Verband bedeckt, während das schwarze Holzstück, dass sie so schwer verwundet hat, irgendwo zwischen Toilette und Mülleimer liegt. "Steh bitte schonmal auf und leg dich ins Bett", er reicht ihr eine Hand: "Dann mach ich hier alles sauber, sonst denken die Leute dieser Einrichtung, dass ich irgendwen umgebracht hätte." "Warum kann ich dir nicht helfen?", mit seiner Hilfe steigt sie aus der Wanne und steht wenige Sekunden später mit verschränkten Armen und wackligen Beinen vor ihm.

Er legt beide Hände um ihre: "Darüber möchte ich gerade echt ungern diskutieren, Nat. Wir wissen beide, dass du dich ausruhen musst. Wenn du es schon nicht für dich selbst machst, mach es wenigstens für mich."

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, drückt er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er ihren überraschten Blick bemerkt, erstarrt er: "Tut mir leid."

Die junge Frau antwortet aber nicht, sondern lässt ihre Hände einfach nur unter sein Shirt zu seinem Rücken wandern. Ihre Finger aus seiner Haut bringen ihn fast um den Verstand. Als sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seinen Hals drückt, fühlt es sich so an, als würde sie ein Feuer in ihm entzünden, das er lange selbst erstickt hatte.

Instinktiv schiebt er seine Hand unter ihren Po und drückt sie gegen die eisige, geflieste Wand. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entflieht ihrer Kehle, als sie die Mauer im Rücken spürt. Sie schlingt die Beine um seine Hüften, sodass er sie hochheben und zum Bett tragen kann. Natürlich achtet er darauf, dass ihre Wunde nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, während er sich mit ihr seiner Leidenschaft hingibt.


	4. Wie eine richtige Sexgöttin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint und Natasha geben sich ihren Gefühlen für den jeweils anderen hin.

Seine Finger gleiten über ihren fast nackten Rücken und hinterlassen darauf eine Spur auf Feuer. Immer stärker werden das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und die Leidenschaft, die der blonde Agent in ihr geweckt hat. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen von Budapest fällt durch die Fenster des Hotelzimmers auf das zerwühlte Bett. Die junge, rothaarige Frau sitzt nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet auf dem Schoß des blonden Agenten und übersät seinen Hals mit Küssen. "Wow, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, als ich dir eine neue Chance geboten habe", grinst er stöhnend. "Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?", fragt sie grinsend und sieht ihm tief in die blauen Augen. "Ich hatte gedacht, dass du mir vielleicht etwas von mir erzählst", seine Hände gleiten zu ihren Hüften und auf einmal kommt ihm seine Hose viel zu eng vor: "Aber das hier gefällt mir noch besser." "Mir auch", stimmt sie zu und öffnet die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes mit geübten Handgriffen. Ihn wundert es nicht, dass sie es kann. Schließlich hat sie mittlerweile einen gewissen Ruf in der Welt.

Sobald sie sein Hemd komplett geöffnet hat, setzt er sich kurz auf, damit es ihr leichter fällt das Kleidungsstück von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Glücklicherweise versteht sie die stille Aufforderung und wirft sein Oberteil in irgendeine Ecke, sobald sie ihm diese ausgezogen hat.

Clint geht das alles viel zu lange, weshalb er seinen Ledergürtel öffnet und aus den Schlaufen der Jeans zieht. Er will sie jetzt auf der Stelle!

Sie scheint seine Eile zu bemerken und klettert von seinem Schoß, damit er seine Hose und sie ihre Unterwäsche ausziehen kann, doch er hält sie auf, als sie gerade den BH öffnen will. "Den nehme ich mich vor", in einem Rutsch zieht er Jeans und Boxershorts hinunter und steht nun vollkommen nackt vor ihr, wofür er sofort einen anerkennenden Blick von der Frau erntet. Eigentlich ist sie ja sein Auftrag und dieses Verhalten ist mehr als unprofessionell, doch bei ihr kann er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Sanft drückt er die gegnerische Agentin aufs Bett zurück und beugt sich über sie. Mit zwei Fingern lässt er ihren schwarzen Büstenhalter aufschnappen und schiebt die Träger des ihre Schultern gleiten, bevor er ihn auf den Boden fallen lässt.

Mit dem Daumen fährt er über die samtweiche Haut ihrer großen, runden Brüste und liebkost ihre Brustwarzen mit den, von der Kälte leicht aufgesprungenen, Lippen. Natasha lässt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und presst ihren Mund zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Mit einem Finger fährt er über ihren Mundwinkel und küsst sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Dabei schließt er seine Augen und lässt sich komplett darin fallen. Es fühlt sich einfach so unbeschwert an, wie sonst nichts in seinem Leben.

Bevor er lange darüber nachdenken kann, stößt er sanft in sie hinein und sofort übermannt ihn eine Welle der Lust. "Ich will dich", keucht er überwältigt, während er mit seinem harten Glied immer wieder in sie hinein stößt.

Er betrachtet die junge, erregte Frau unter sich. Ihre langen, roten Locken kleben an ihrer Haut und aus ihrem Mund, den sie einen spaltbreit geöffnet hat, ertönt immer wieder ein lüsternes Stöhnen, dass ihn nur noch weiter an den Rand des Orgasmus treibt.

Als er sich in einem befreienden Orgasmus in sie ergießt, merkt er, wie auch sie unter ihm kommt. Vorsichtig zieht er sich aus ihr und lässt sich neben sie in die Laken zurückfallen. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtet er wie ihre Beine immer noch zittern. "Was war ... wow", bewertet Natasha und aus ihrem Mund bedeutet ihm das maßlos viel. Er kann nur still nickend zustimmen. In dieser Winternacht hat sie mehr in ihm hervorgerufen, als jeder andere Mensch zuvor. Wie eine richtige Sexgöttin!


End file.
